The Best/Worst Day Of My Life
by Jahnava
Summary: It's a story... about stuff. What kind of stuff? Read it and find out. Or... don't. But you should. Just because... So... yeah...


There he was. Kyle Izunnass. The object of my obsession (yes, the attraction is purely physical, as it usually is with shallow bitches such as myself) since 9th grade. Here I am, in my junior year, and I haven't said a word to him. I'm not really the quiet type, but every time I try to talk to him, something always happens. Yesterday, for example, I was going to say "hi" when Krystal Dcunt tried to pull a damned school shooting. Luckily, Krystal, being the stupid fuck she is, forgot to load the gun. Honestly, I don't know how the hell anyone heard the click with all the screaming that was going on. Anyway, we were let out early, so I went home and moped while my psychotic foster mom thanked the lord for making Krystal such an idiotic bitch.  
  
  
  
I continued staring at him. I took in every detail. But then I noticed something.   
  
  
  
"Eh..." I stared for a bit more, watching him stick his hands down This Other Girl's shirt and thinking about telling him what I saw when I looked at him and how he made me feel... But then my best friend, Charmaine Lewis, stepped in front of me, blocking my view of him.   
  
  
  
"Hey," she said casually.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," I grumbled. Before she could snap back, I added, "What's up?" Charmaine raised her eyebrows, but told me all about her date with Stacey (yes, a female) last night. A few minutes later, when she "was just getting to the juicy part," I interrupted her.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to tell Kyle... The Thing."  
  
  
  
"The Thing about his---"  
  
  
  
"NO. The Other Thing. Or maybe Both Things..."  
  
  
  
"Tell him both."  
  
  
  
"...Fine." I took a deep breath and prepared to go over there. Charmaine placed her hand on my shoulder in support. Or was it pity? Oh well, that's not the point. She put her hand on my shoulder, okay?   
  
  
  
I began taking steady steps toward him, each one taking me nowhere. I decided those people who write cheap sappy romance novels might know what they're talking about when they describe these occurrences after all. I figured since it was taking me so long to get to him, I might as well think of a speech. I began picturing the look on his face, when Charmaine tapped me viciously on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"What?" I growled. Charmaine frowned.  
  
  
  
"You're... on a treadmill..." I rolled my eyes at myself for forgetting I was still in gym class and tried to play it off.   
  
  
  
"No shit. I'm just thinking about what I'm going to say, that's all."I got off the treadmill, half thinking about the sappy romance novel authors, and half about what I was going to say to Kyle. I had the first sentence in my head (that was the easy part), but then I'd have to spill my guts and hope he wouldn't just leave them as the jumbled mess they were, on the floor and gross looking. Wait... I was beginning to think about actually running a knife deep across my lower stomach and having my small intestine roll out. Silly me.   
  
  
  
And then the time for thinking was over. I was three feet away from him. To my relief, he was alone. He focused his dark eyes on me. His cold stare went around and through me, making me slightly shiver and want to suck those eyes right out of his head.  
  
  
  
"Um..." Everything I had wanted to say had leaked out of my head. He continued staring. I began thinking again about intestines. And then, to my horror, Krystal bounced in front of me, facing Kyle.  
  
  
  
"Hey... Kyle?" she began. Somehow, I knew exactly what she was going to say. She was going to tell him The Thing. MY Thing. No... I couldn't let this happen. There was no way in Hell I was going to let this freak do MY Thing... I couldn't... Not when I was so close that I could smell his sweat. Without thinking clearly, I spoke.  
  
  
  
"BITCH!" I screamed. I pulled her hair, making her fall hard on the gym floor.   
  
  
  
"What the fuck?!" she demanded, getting to her feet. She raised her arm to retaliate, but I caught her fist and roughly flung my elbow into her face, splitting her lip and getting her bloody saliva on my arm.  
  
  
  
"Grooooss," I whined. I calmly wiped my arm on Krystal's shirt. She seemed to be having trouble standing, and fell to the floor. I then turned to Kyle, who seemed to be enjoying all of this.  
  
  
  
"Kyle..." My eyes sparkled. "I... Your fly's down." He flushed a little and zipped his pants. I continued. "And... I'm in love with you." He stared. I stared back. Then he smiled, and I smiled, too. But then Krystal got up and pulled out a pocket blade and began attacking me.  
  
  
  
So here I am now, on the floor, and bleeding to death from a deep gash in my neck Kyle ended up running for his pathetic life... However, Krystal caught up with him and shot him in the back. I sighed, frustrated, as more shots sounded and Krystal finished off the rest of the students in the gym.   
  
  
  
"Oh, shit..." Charmaine was next to me, holding my hand. "Are you okay?" I looked at her in disbelief.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, Charmaine. Of course I'm okay. You know, if there's a miracle, I might even live." I was going to add more, but it hurt to use my voice. It even hurt to breathe.  
  
  
  
She ignored me. "You know... I've always..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I've always had... a Thing for you." I rolled my eyes.  
  
  
  
"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear while being on my death bed..." My breaths were becoming shorter and my head ached. I shut my eyes and thought about what "Life on the Other Side" was like and if there was really a god. I heard one last shot which hit Charmaine in the back of her head.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
